(a) Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and an inspection method of a bonding resistance.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) and an organic light emitting diode display (“OLED display”) include a display panel including a plurality of pixels capable of displaying an image. Each pixel includes a pixel electrode receiving a data signal, and the pixel electrode may be connected to at least one transistor to receive a data voltage.
A manufacturing process of the display device includes a process of forming the display panel through a thin film stacking process, a driving circuit mounting process, a module assembly process, various inspection processes, etc.
The driving circuit mounting process as a process of connecting a driving circuit unit to the display panel may include a process of bonding an integrated driving circuit chip to the display panel, connecting a circuit board (a printed circuit board) to the display panel through other circuit boards (flexible circuit substrates), directly bonding the circuit board to the display panel, or bonding two or more circuit boards to each other. The circuit board may be a film type. The driving circuit chip may be mounted on the circuit film.
The inspection process includes an inspection step after the driving circuit mounting process.